Janet van Dyne
: "It's okay. I'm, I'm here now. We have time." : - Janet van Dyne Janet van Dyne is the wife of Hank Pym and the mother of Hope van Dyne. She operated as the superhero Wasp in S.H.I.E.L.D. until she sacrificed herself to save the lives of millions, becoming lost to the Quantum Realm. When she sent a message to Scott Lang, he notified her family, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne, which led to the possibility and wonder of her being alive in the Quantum Realm. Their ambitions succeeded, and she was freed from the Quantum Realm as an evolved human with superhuman powers. When Thanos snapped his fingers to erase half of all life in the universe, Janet, alongside her family were among those who died in the random draw. Thus it made her rescue from the Quantum Realm short-lived. Biography Early Life Having a Family Janet van Dyne married Hank Pym, a scientist who developed a way to shrink a human to the size of an ant and maintain their strength. He also discovered a way to communicate with ants. Together they had a daughter named Hope van Dyne. Ant-Man and the Wasp Janet van Dyne convinced her husband Hank Pym to let her join his missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.. With her own shrinking suit, she became known as the Wasp alongside Hank as the Ant-Man. Lost to the Quantum Realm The duo undertook many S.H.I.E.L.D. operations, until a mission in 1987 to disarm a Soviet ICBM en-route to the United States. In order to stop the missile, Janet disabled her regulator to shrink small enough to enter the missile and though the mission was successful, Janet was lost to the Quantum Realm. To protect their daughter, Hope, from the horrifying truth, Hank told her that Janet had died in a plane crash, and he distanced himself from Hope to study the Quantum Realm in hopes of retrieving Janet. He finally told her the truth in 2015. Seeing that Scott Lang survived and returned from the Quantum Realm after a showdown with Darren Cross, Pym wondered if his wife was still alive as well. Escape from the Quantum Realm Janet managed to communicate with Scott Lang after coming into contact with him in the Quantum Realm, and leaves a message behind. This then caused Scott to contact Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne, after ceasing contact with them due to him being under house arrest. Meanwhile, Pym and Hope continued to create a Quantum Tunnel in order to bring back Janet, and recruited Lang. The trio are then forced to work together to overcome Ghost and Foster, who were attempting to enter the Quantum Realm to cure Ava's condition. Pym entered the Quantum Realm while Hope and Lang fight off Sonny Burch, who was attempting to steal Pym's technology for his own purposes. Ghost arrived and stole Pym's portable lab. Meanwhile, Hank Pym began to lose consciousness after he used the Quantum Tunnel to enter the realm, but was saved by Janet. The couple reunite and began their escape. Ghost then managed to begin the extraction process, extracting quantum energy from Janet to cure her condition and killing Janet in the process. Hope and Lang arrived and successfully stopped her, saving Janet. Janet and Hank successfully escaped the Quantum Realm and Janet complimented Hope and Lang on their abilities. Van Dyne then managed to briefly stabilise Ava Starr's condition, but realised that they would need to harvest quantum energy to cure her completely. The Pym family reunited and began to build a new life in San Francisco. Hank created a smaller Quantum Tunnel that is portable while Lang finished his house arrest. The Pym family sent Lang to harvest quantum energy for Ava and Janet warns him not to fall into a time vortex, as it would be near impossible to get him out. Thanos' Victory Lang entered the Quantum Realm and gathered enough energy for Starr. However, once Lang requested to get out of the Quantum Realm, van Dyne, Pym, and Hope suddenly become unresponsive to his requests to leave. Van Dyne, Pym, and Hope were all disintegrated by Thanos' use of the Infinity Stones, leaving Lang trapped in the Quantum Realm. Powers and Abilities Former Powers * Size Manipulation: Similar to Ant-Man, van Dyne was able to reduce herself to the size of an insect by using Pym Particles. She still maintained her regular sized strength and durability while in a reduced scale as the process amplifies the amount of force she can generate and increases her density. Additionally, the process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target, which briefly augments her force and momentum as she returns to normal size. ** Superhuman Strength: When decreased in size, van Dyne possessed superhuman strength. She can exert force in her shrunken state that allows him to leap vast distances and great heights, though still in a small scale. She notably was able to smash through the internal mechanisms of a missile that she entered. ** Superhuman Durability: When decreased in size, van Dyne possessed superhuman durability, enough to survive falls from great heights and other impacts that would injure or kill even normal sized humans. * Flight: By utilising four artificial insect-like wings, van Dyne could fly at impressive speeds and maneuver with great agility with ease. However, after being in the Quantum Realm for 30 years, two of the wings have been destroyed, leaving her unable to fly. Quantum Powers * Quantum Entanglement: After coming in contact with Scott Lang, Janet was tied to him, making her able to psionically communicate with him via perception altering dreams that revealed her location. She was also able to possess Lang’s body and use him to reveal her precise location. * Quantum Particle Manipulation: After spending three decades in the Quantum Realm, Janet could use the molecules around her to shape herself and remain stable. This allowed her to survive in the realm for decades seemingly without sustenance. * Quantum Healing: After absorbing quantum energies at an unprecedented rate, Janet was able to manipulate the structure of living organisms on the atomic level and prevent them from experiencing quantum displacement; she could also reverse existing quantum displacement, as she did for Ghost. Additionally, she was able to remove the hallucinogenic affects of the Quantum Realm, as she did for Hank Pym. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Janet was one of the foremost scientists on the planet earth before and after existing in the Quantum Realm. She was able to (through Scott Lang) perfectly align the machinery on the Quantum Tunnel to her precise location. She also knew enough about Quantum Physics and Biochemistry to physically evolve herself to withstand the conditions of the Realm, and it was her genius that miniaturised Hank Pym’s Quantum Tunnel. * Combatant: 'Janet is an excellent fighter, able to fight evenly with the use of Wasp Suit, helping to dominate stronger opponents. Equipment Former Equipment * 'Wasp Suit: An advanced Pym Particle-based suit, similar to the Ant-Man Suit. The first suit was created by her and Hank Pym for any super heroics. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents